minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Minecraft Fanon Wiki:1.15 "Modern Day Update"
1.15 Modern Day Update is a major Minecraft update that focusses on some well-known modern inventions including bikes, but not high tech ones like cars. Additions Transportation *Bicycle **A vehicle that is the size of a sheep, but doesn't move unless a Player is on it. ***Can be steered in a similar fashion to horses, donkeys, and mules, although they only go forward and do speed up and slow down about as slowly as mine carts. **They drop 1 bicycle once destroyed to save for later. *Carriage **Can be ridden by 4 or less Players. **Can be crafted with 1 lead, 4 wooden planks, and 2 carpets. **Can support one or six horses, donkeys, and/or mules. *Train **Based on trains that existed in middle 1800s and the early 1920s, but is much smaller, only about 3-4 times the size of a minecart, possibly to reduce the chance of the game lagging or causing game crashes. **If you apply minecarts to the back of the train, they instantly become the train's passenger cars, which can support 6 players in each passenger cars. ***The same true applies to chests and if you apply chests to the back of the train, they instantly become the train's storage containers. **Can be crafted with 1 mine cart, 1 furnace, and 3 iron blocks. **Their operation times can be set to manual (which requires coal to power it up when manual), and is only type of train option available in survival, requires a player to speed up, slow down, start, and stop the train. ***Despite this, another type of operation, the automatic operation (which works even without coal), might not be available in survival mode, but it is efficient and is available in creative mode, so you won't have to power it nor try to start it. ****Each five minutes, the train in automatic operation (creative mode) can leave the deactivated powered and/or activator rails and travel down to the other end of the track. **Can be destroyed and when it is destroyed, it drops 1 train item to use it again for later. *Large Minecart **Two times larger than a regular minecart. **Can be crafted with two minecarts. **Can support 4 players, 3 more players than a regular minecart. *Ship **Basically a larger type of boat. **Based on ships from 1300s to 1800s, although they are only 3-4 blocks larger than a regular boat to reduce a chance of lag or possibly game crashes. **They can support 6 players, with one being a driver. Weapons *Gun **Based on guns that were around between 1500s and 1700s. **Can be crafted with 3 iron ingots, 1 gun powder, and 1 wooden plank. **Can deal 1 damage more than bow and arrows. Blocks *Colored Redstone Lamp **Is basically a type of redstone lamp, but can come in different colors to match the environment or to give it a neat look. **Unlike a regular redstone lamp, it can also produce not just regular-colored light, but can also produce wide varieties of light colors (example: red redstone lamps can produce red lights instead of plain-colored lights). *Clock **Based on 1500s and 1600s clocks. **Can be crafted with 4 iron ingots and 2 glass panes. **Can be used to know what game time is it. *Lamp **Based on 1400s and 1700s lamps. **Can be crafted with 2 iron blocks, 2 golden blocks, and 2 torches. **Can be used to light up areas. It can light up 3 blocks more than torches. **Just like torches, it can be placed onto walls, but unlike torches, it can be placed onto ceilings. *Piano **Based on pianos from 1500s to modern times. **Can be crafted with 3 quartz blocks, 3 iron blocks, and 3 note blocks. **Can be used to make your own music without having to mod the game. **You can save the songs you had played. *Chair **Based on wooden chairs of 1500s to 1800s. **Can be crafted with 6 wooden planks in a shape of a chair. **Can be used to sit on (with a player sitting like he/she is on a mine cart, boat, mob, etc) *Wooden Table **Based on wooden tables of 1300s to today. **Can be crafted with 5 wooden planks in a shape of a table. **Can be used to place any type of block. *Iron Table **Based on metallic and iron tables of 1600s to today. **Can be crafted with 5 iron blocks in a shape of a table. **Can be used to place any type of block. Changes *Detector Rail **They can now light up Redstone Lamps and activate Pistons, even if they are underneath detector rails. *Torch **They can now be held by a player to light up areas around the player, about as bright as the placed torch, and when the player moves, the brightness of the torch moves with the player. *All Types Of Rails **They are now larger in size, but each still fits on each block, in order to support larger railway vehicles such as trains. *Mob Head **New mob head added. These new mob heads available in creative mode are Enderman Head, Zombie Pigman Head, Lizardman Head, Dinosaurman Head, Werewolf Head, Wolfman Head, Hulk Head, Ock Head, Ghost Head, Wraith Head, Villager Head, Witch Head, Illager Head, Jiangshi Head, Megaman Head, Protoman Head, Protoking Head, Bass/Forte Head, Bass.EXE Head, Crashman Head, Quickman Head, Shadowman Head, Geminiman Head, Snakeman Head, Topman Head, Starman Head, Tornadoman Head, Enker Head, Maverick Zero Head, all types of Maverick Hunter Heads, Elecman.EXE Head, Plantman.EXE Head, Gemini Spark Head, Human Head, Dylanus Head, and Vampire Head. ***Just like any other mob heads (even the Ender Dragon Head), they can be worn on a player's head. *All Types Of Blocks **All types of blocks can now be moved by pistons, with the exception of Bedrocks. Category:DinosaursRoar Ideas Category:Items Made By DinosaursRoar Category:Fan Made Updates